Data storage systems may be used to provide data storage to virtualization servers, which provide virtual environments to clients. Since different clients may wish to utilize different storage services, and since some clients may also wish to utilize different storage options across their various virtual environments, data storage systems may be configured to advertise their capabilities, to allow clients to select particular storage options for particular virtual machines.